Open Your Eyes
by Taygeta
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo dream and open their eyes to a reality more possible than they think. L/G. My first Lizzie McGuire fanfic is now *COMPLETE*!
1. Chapter One: With A Smile

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Lizzie McGuire. If I did, I would have made sure that 65-episodes cap did not matter.  
  
Open Your Eyes By Taygeta  
  
Chapter One: With A Smile  
  
There were two rooms.  
  
In the first room, there was a party. The lights were bright and people were chatting the night away. They were commenting about clothes and people and television shows and movies. The topics came and went. They were all self-involved, but so were the people in the second room.  
  
In the second room, there were two people: a boy and a girl. The lights were dim, but the random chatter ensued here as well. It was different from the party, however. It was intimate. Self-involved because there was no one but themselves to be involved.  
  
The two stood talking as if they could always have something to say to the other. Their words held no true weight, but the social value of their conversation wasn't important. They didn't have a witty, charming exchange...it was just simply talking. They were themselves to each other because that was all they needed to be with the other.  
  
And after a moment, she looked at him and observed, "You're cute."  
  
Taken off guard, he looked at her and said, "What?"  
  
She smiled and simply repeated, "You're cute."  
  
And for all the words that didn't mean anything, those two words in that simple phrase meant something.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Lizzie smiled as she woke up, but then when she really woke up, shock replaced smile.  
  
She felt seriously disturbed.  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- Uh.okay.can anyone tell me what that was all about?  
  
"Lizzie, get up, honey," Mrs. McGuire's voice carried from downstairs.  
  
Lizzie, incredulous expression intact, got out of bed. She tentatively touched her forehead to make sure she wasn't suffering from some weird fever.  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- Nope. All normal.no NOT normal.  
  
She shook her head and stood up and walked to her bathroom. Lizzie stared at herself in the mirror. It had just been a dream, but she was freaking out.  
  
She had just had a dream where, all details aside, was about a girl and a boy. She, Lizzie, was the girl in said dream. The boy should have been a dreamy form of Ethan Craft or Aaron Carter. Those were dreamy guy form positives, where a person wakes up with the biggest smile ever.  
  
But no, not Ethan or Aaron.  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- Why not Ethan or Aaron? Why -  
  
"Gordo." Lizzie managed to say as she looked into the mirror. "I just had a dream with Gordo in it."  
  
Her voice was above a whisper.as if she would be making some kind of public announcement if it had been a half decibel louder.  
  
But the dream itself hadn't been that bad and it wasn't like she kissed him or he kissed her or anything. She had just said that he was cute.and if she were to give her non-best-friend-random-girl assessment, she would say that he was, but the girl looking in the mirror was definitely the best- friend-non-random-girl, the one who shouldn't declare their best guy friend as being cute.or anything remotely near that.  
  
"It was just a dream." she said to herself before she started to brush her teeth and start the day with some semblance of sanity.  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- Just a dream! Just a dream!  
  
But as she glanced into the mirror again, she knew something was bothering her.  
  
The dream didn't freak her out and *that* detail freaked her out. She had liked the dream. They were so comfortable with each other. Everyone else at the party hadn't mattered. They were almost not there.  
  
It was just her and Gordo. It was just nice.  
  
And for whatever it might amount to, she had woken up with a smile. 


	2. Chapter Two: Reality's Way

Disclaimer: Lizzie McGuire is a Disney-owned television show. It's not mine. The song "Have You Ever Been In Love" from Celine Dion is also not mine.  
  
Open Your Eyes By: Taygeta  
  
Chapter Two: Reality's Way  
  
"Lizzie!" Miranda greeted her with a huge hug in front of the lockers.  
  
The blonde-haired girl looked at her friend in surprise. "Not that I'm not appreciating the Miranda happy-joyness, but I can't help but think you're a little happier than usual."  
  
The brunette gave a little dance and smiled, "I'm dancing on cloud nine.scratch that.cloud one hundredth and fifteen."  
  
"Whoa," a voice said from behind them. "You might want to get down before you hit a no oxygen zone."  
  
Lizzie turned around to see that Gordo.  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- Okay, Lizzie. Be cool! Be cool!  
  
"Oh.hey Gordo," she said trying to be nonchalant as she closed her locker.  
  
"Hey.what's with our Miss Sanchez? Did she have powdered donuts for breakfast again?" he inquired.  
  
She shrugged and glanced at Miranda who was still dancing a bit, "Not sure, but it's something."  
  
"Well if it isn't the Geeks R' Us meeting," Kate said as she walked by them.  
  
The three rolled their eyes and ignored her.  
  
Miranda perked, "I must be happy. That barely bothered me."  
  
"Inquiring minds want to know, what's with you? Why are you so happy?" asked Gordo.  
  
The Hispanic teen gave a wide grin, "Well.someone just.got asked to the Spring Dance!"  
  
Lizzie's eyes widened, "No way! Spill!"  
  
"Freddie Chandler stopped me in the hall this morning and said, 'Miranda, hey.wanna go with me to the dance?'" she said giddily. "To which I, in my coolest manner possible, told him, 'Sure.' So he's picking me up at seven on Friday night."  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- Three cheers for Miranda's love life!  
  
"That is so cool!" said Lizzie.  
  
"Congratulations, Miranda," was Gordo's reply. He didn't see what she saw in Freddie Chandler, but as one of Mirand's best friends, being supportive was underneath the job title.  
  
"So.has Ethan Craft asked you to the dance?" Miranda inquired slyly.  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- Boo's all around for Lizzie's love life.boo.  
  
"No." said Lizzie with a sigh. "But then that could be because he already asked Kate two days, 12 hours and fifteen seconds ago."  
  
"Oh.sorry Lizzie."  
  
"I'm sure some great guy is going to ask you out before the dance," was Gordo's other supportive best friend reply.  
  
Lizzie gave them both a small smile, "Thanks guys. Any dance plans on your part, Gordo?"  
  
He shrugged, "Not really interested in asking anyone.we'll see."  
  
"Well, if neither of you have a date by Friday. You guys could go together," Miranda suggested. Lizzie and Gordo looked at each other for a second. They both had very hesitant expressions. Miranda continued, "Or not."  
  
"Like Gordo said, I'm sure some great guy is going to ask me to the dance," said Lizzie. "And I'm sure Gordo'll find someone perfect to go with him. Then, we'll all be on cloud one hundredth fifteen."  
  
Gordo nodded, "I like your way of thinking McGuire."  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
"So.what's with you and Gordo?" asked Miranda when she was hanging out at the McGuires later that day.  
  
Lizzie, who had been tapping her pencil, looked up from her homework and frowned, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know.when I suggested the remote possibility that you and Gordo go to the dance together, you guys looked like that was the worst idea in the history of the planet."  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- Oh, I don't know. Maybe because it *is* the worst idea in the history of the planet?!  
  
"Gordo and I don't exactly have a going-to-the-dance-together relationship," Lizzie responded.  
  
Miranda rolled did. "I never said you guys did. Two friends can go to a dance together, you know?"  
  
Lizzie sighed, "I know.it's just.I don't know.I'm just being weird."  
  
Her best friend raised her eyebrows, "Okay, that's a sign that something's going on that I don't know about. What's the deal Lizzie?" Miranda paused and her eyes widened, "You don't like *like* Gordo.do you?  
  
Lizzie threw a pillow at her.  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- No! No! Noooooo!  
  
"No!"  
  
Miranda caught the pillow and gave her a suspicious look, "Are you sure?"  
  
Her best friend let out an exasperated sigh, "Miranda, okay.here's the deal, but you can't tell this to anyone."  
  
She proceeded to tell her about the dream she had.  
  
"That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard, and I can't believe you told him he was cute."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Lizzie said slightly defensively. "He is cute."  
  
"I didn't say he wasn't," said Miranda with an amused smile. "No need to defend Gordo's honor or anything."  
  
The blonde blushed a few shades darker than maroon.  
  
"Anyway, like I said. I'm just being weird. It was just a dream and it didn't mean anything."  
  
Miranda nodded in an agreement, but she wondered otherwise.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
"You're cute."  
  
The repeated phrase gave way to a silence.  
  
After a moment he reached out his hand to her and asked, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
She looked around in the dim room. The party room that had been adjacent to the room wasn't there anymore. She said, "But there's no music in here."  
  
Then the music began to play.  
  
*** Have you ever been in love You could touch the moonlight When your heart is shooting stars You're holding heaven in your arms Have you ever been in love? ***  
  
He took her into his arms and after a few moments, they looked into each other's eyes  
  
*_*_*  
  
Gordo woke up. He stared at his ceiling with a sigh. He could only have one conclusion to waking up from that dream. Reality sucked. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Dances of Life

Disclaimer: Lizzie McGuire is Disney-owned, not Taygeta-owned.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all the great reviews!  
  
Open Your Eyes By: Taygeta  
  
Chapter Three: The Dances of Life  
  
Lizzie smiled brightly when she woke up.  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- Wow! What a dream!  
  
It was the second dream that Lizzie had had of Gordo, and they were dancing...and it was all so sweet. She wasn't sure what to make it of all, but as the first dream's contents didn't freak her out, this dream's contents were bordering well accepted.  
  
Jo McGuire knocked lightly on her daughter's bedroom door, "Honey, are you awake?"  
  
Lizzie looked up from her bed and got out of bed, "Oh, sorry Mom. I just had...a weird dream."  
  
Mrs. McGuire gave her daughter a curious expression and a warm smile, "Weird good or weird bad?"  
  
"Well..." began Lizzie hesitantly.  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- Good? Bad? Where can I mark 'Other'?  
  
"It was different," she finished. After a moment she continued, "But a good different."  
  
"Well, that's sweet, honey. But enough dawdling...if you don't get out of bed, you'll be late for school," said Mrs. McGuire as she went downstairs to finish cooking breakfast.  
  
Lizzie got out of bed and went into her bathroom. She stared at her reflection and smiled. Things were weird...different...but a good different, and she wondered where things would go from there.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Gordo and Miranda were talking by their lockers when Lizzie walked toward them.  
  
"And then Kate..." Miranda's words faded as she noticed that Gordo's attention was elsewhere. Her eyes followed his gaze to a certain blonde that was walking their direction. She didn't know exactly what was going on with Lizzie about Gordo, but knowing the vice-versa was no contest.  
  
"Hey guys," said Lizzie with a smile.  
  
"You're pretty cheerful," Miranda commented.  
  
Gordo continued, "Not exactly on cloud one hundredeth and fifteen, but up there."  
  
Their best friend shrugged, "I'm in a good mood. Is that a crime?"  
  
Her counterparts shook their heads.  
  
"No, I guess everyone's entitled to his or her moments of happy-go- luckiness," said Gordo.  
  
Miranda raised her eyebrows and said, "Well, guys I have to go see Ms. Zachary about my project, so I will see you in class later."  
  
Lizzie shot her best girl friend a wary look that was met with a beaming smile and a fluttering wave.  
  
"Later, Miranda," said Gordo, not noticing the interaction between his two friends, as he had just took out a book from his locker and closed the door.  
  
"Bye, Miranda," said Lizzie.  
  
Gordo turned around and the two proceeded to stand in an oddly awkward kind of silence  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- Alone with Gordo...this never was weird before...  
  
"So..." said Lizzie.  
  
"So..." said Gordo. "Um...so did you get a date for the dance?"  
  
"Um...I'm still working on that detail." She shrugged, "I don't know...going alone doesn't seem like that bad of a thing either."  
  
Gordo hesitated for a moment before he said, "Well, there's always that really funny idea of Miranda's suggesting."  
  
"Funny idea?" she asked raising eyebrows.  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- Some subjects should be labeled 'FORBIDDEN'.  
  
"You know...you and me...friends going to the dance together."  
  
"Yeah...that idea," she said.  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- Okay, so some subjects shouldn't be labeled like so.  
  
After a moment, Lizzie continued, "Well...it's not really funny. Two friends can go to a dance together."  
  
He nodded, "And it would mean nothing more than two friends having a good evening out."  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- Well, yeah...I mean, what else could it mean?  
  
"Yeah..." Lizzie agreed.  
  
The bell decided to ring itself during this dance-suggestive conversation. Lizzie glanced at the clock while Gordo winced at the lost of opportunity. She turned back to him and he had gained his normal composure.  
  
"We probably should head to class," he said. "Wouldn't want to be late."  
  
As they walked to class, Lizzie thought back to her dream about Gordo asking her to dance. She had been happy about the dream. She could admit that now, but she wasn't sure how she'd feel about its reality. Dream dances were all magical and floating-on-air, but the dances of life seemed to require her feet getting stepped on. She could withstand a bruised toe, but the other damaging possibilities the dream held - to friendship, to heart - Lizzie did not know if she could withstand hurting those things.  
  
She glanced at Gordo and seeing him made her realize that she didn't have anything to worry about. The dream said it all - at least, enough of what she was sure about. Any time spent with Gordo would be sweet, worthwhile, and wonderful. Whether or not that meant anything more, it didn't matter...at least, not yet.s  
  
Before they walked into the classroom, Lizzie turned to him and said, "Gordo?"  
  
He looked at her, "Yea?"  
  
She smiled at him, "Gordo...I'd love to dance with you." 


	4. Chapter Four: Dance With Me

Disclaimer: Lizzie McGuire is a Disney product.  
  
Open Your Eyes - Chapter Four: Dance With Me By Taygeta  
  
Gordo opened his mouth as to speak, but the Ms. Zachary was shuffling them into the classroom. Lizzie and Gordo sat near Miranda who was already seated in the class, and Gordo turned to try to talk to Lizzie, but Ms. Zachary had already began the class.  
  
All the while, Lizzie was a bit flabbergasted with herself.  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- So why did I just tell Gordo what I told him?  
  
"Now class, I know your projects are coming up soon so I'm going to give you guys the entire class period to work on them. Please use your time wisely," announced Ms. Zachary.  
  
The project was an individual history project, so Gordo couldn't talk to Lizzie the entire class period. He tried his best to concentrate on his topic, but the entire time his mind was wandering. He was beginning to think that he had imagined the entire thing.  
  
The bell finally rang and Lizzie dashed out of class.  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- Gotta go! Gotta go! Move people! MOVE!  
  
"Lizzie!" Gordo called after her.  
  
Lizzie winced and stopped.  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- Okay...okay...just be cool.  
  
"What's up?" she said turning around slowly.  
  
The rest of the class had scattered to their respective after-school activities except for Miranda who was wondering what the heck was going on with her friends. Hiding behind a locker, she saw Gordo approaching Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie, did you just tell me what I think you told me before class?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
She bit her lower lip and said, "You mean that whole thing about 'I'd love to dance with you'?"  
  
Miranda's eyes widened and her mouth fell open into a happy expression.  
  
"Yeah..." he said. "That thing."  
  
"Um...yea..." she said pulling her hair back behind her ear. "I mean...pending you'd want to dance with me."  
  
"Ask her...ask her..." Miranda said under her breath.  
  
Mustering some courage from somewhere, Gordo said, "Lizzie...would you, maybe, want to go to the dance with me?"  
  
Lizzie gave him a wide smile.  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- Woohoo!  
  
"I would love to go to the dance with you," she replied.  
  
After a few awkward moments, he replied, "Okay...so you and me at the dance on Friday...I'll stop by...at seven."  
  
"Um...okay," she said with a laugh.  
  
"Okay, so...I'm going to go now before you change your mind," he said.  
  
"Gordo..." she laughed.  
  
He smiled and said, "I'll see you later, Lizzie."  
  
"Bye, Gordo," she replied, and she saw him walked off down the hall.  
  
Before she could even get her thoughts together, she heard a voice behind her, "Lizzie McGuire, what did I just witness?"  
  
Lizzie turned to see Miranda emerge from the side of the locker, "I don't know...how much did you witness?"  
  
"Oh, maybe all of it...or at least all of this part."  
  
She explained to Miranda her second dream and what had happened on the walk to class.  
  
"And so now I have a date with Gordo..." Lizzie paused. "Which sounds so weird..."  
  
Miranda smiled, "Not weird. Cute...and finally, I might add."  
  
The blonde turned to her brunette friend and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You and Gordo? I've seen this coming since the beginning. He's always liked you and you've always liked him."  
  
"Not true," Lizzie tried to argue. "Gordo's been my best friend for like ever and I don't know what changed...or if anything's even changed...or am I just being led blindly by these dreams I've been having?"  
  
"I wouldn't put too much stock in your dreams, Lizzie," said Miranda. "Like you said, they're just dreams. They just happened to have led you to have a date with Gordo on Friday."  
  
"I guess," said Lizzie, but she wasn't so sure about the 'just dreams' factor about it all. "A date with Gordo on Friday. I wonder what my parents would say?"  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
"With who?" Mr. McGuire asked at dinner.  
  
"With Gordo," Lizzie repeated for the third time.  
  
"Well, that's sweet, honey. Two friends can always go to dance together. You kids always think that dances mean dates, but not necessarily," said Mrs. McGuire as she cut into her chicken.  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- Hello? They're not getting this.  
  
Lizzie hesitated before saying, "No, Mom. It's a date...at least, I'm pretty sure."  
  
Mr. And Mrs. McGuire looked at each other with blank expressions.  
  
Mr. McGuire opened his mouth to speak, but soon closed it again as he found himself at a lost for words.  
  
"Since when have you and Gordo..." Mrs. McGuire began, but then wasn't sure how to continue.  
  
"I think what the parental units are trying to establish is when you and Gordo stopped being just friends," Matt supplemented.  
  
The parents looked at Matt and said, "Thank you" and then turned to Lizzie expectedly.  
  
"Um..." she said.  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- Okay, now they get it. But what do I say?!  
  
"Uh...we're still just friends," she said. "The dance would be the first time we're going to go out on a date. I mean, you guys would know that. After all, I haven't asked if I could out with Gordo before."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Mrs. McGuire.  
  
Lizzie blinked, "What do you mean, Mom?"  
  
"What I think your mother is trying to say is that romance can really complicate a friendship," said Mr. McGuire.  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- That fact has been well-established, Dad.  
  
"But what if it's worth it?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"I mean, some friendships turn into pretty awesome romances, right? Weren't you and Dad friends before you guys started dating?"  
  
The two parents glanced at each other and smiled.  
  
"You're right, Lizzie," said Mrs. McGuire. "That's definitely possible, but we just want you and Gordo to be careful because we know how close of friends you both are, and we'd hate to see you lose that."  
  
"Mom, it's just one date," said Lizzie. "We're not getting married or anything."  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- One new, weird romantic scenario with Gordo for one period of time, thank you!  
  
"Besides," she added, "I think we're close enough friends where if the date doesn't work out, we'll be fine."  
  
The McGuires resumed eating their dinner and Lizzie chewed on her food slowly.  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- At least, I hope so... 


	5. Chapter Five: Walking By The Dream

Disclaimer: Lizzie McGuire is not my creation. I don't have any affiliation to it. If I did then maybe Adam Lamberg would transfer to my college ;) Oh, and Celine Dion's song "Have You Ever Been In Love" is still not mine.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for all the great reviews! I got a question as to what grade the characters are in, and I actually hadn't given it much thought, but I'll stick it in here somewhere that they're sophomores in high school. Based on that continuum, Rome never happened.  
  
Chapter Five: Walking By the Dream  
  
**** Have you ever walked on air, ever/Felt like you were dreamin'/ When you never thought it could /But it really feels that good/Have you ever been in love? ****  
  
And as they danced, their eyes met and could not seem to stray elsewhere.  
  
He leaned his head closer to hers and kissed her sweetly.  
  
She smiled and said, "What took you so long?"  
  
"I was scared," he admitted.  
  
"It was worth it," she replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The wait," she said before she kissed him.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Gordo woke up.  
  
He loved and hated these dreams. He loved them for what they showed him, but every time he woke up, he knew they weren't true. He was a sophomore in high school who had been in love with his best friend since longer than he ever realized. He hadn't told her. He hadn't the courage.  
  
Tonight might yield a difference though. Tonight was the night of the dance.  
  
"Maybe..." Gordo said to himself as he got out of bed.  
  
Maybe dreams really can come true.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Lizzie woke up.  
  
She was beginning to love these dreams. She had half-a-mind to go back to sleep and see where the dream would take her, but that idea was quickly erased from her choices as Mrs. McGuire knocked on her door.  
  
"Lizzie, honey, you're going to be late for school if you're not out of bed yet."  
  
"I'm almost ready," Lizzie fibbed as she rushed into the bathroom.  
  
"Right," said Mrs. McGuire with a sigh. Lizzie had to have had her father's punctuality.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
"Tonight's the big night," said Miranda with a smile at Gordo.  
  
He closed his locker, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You. Lizzie. Date," she summed up.  
  
"Miranda, you're going to make me more nervous than I already am, and I see Lizzie all throughout today *before* the dance," he replied.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Like you're really complaining about that, I believe you..."  
  
"Okay, so I'm not," he admitted with a smile, "but I'm still trying really hard to keep my cool, and every time I see her, that's very difficult to accomplish."  
  
"Gordo, you're so funny," said Miranda with a laugh. "You've known Lizzie, like, you're entire life."  
  
"In the capacity of friend," he added.  
  
"But you've been ga-ga over her since who knows when," she added.  
  
Gordo was silent.  
  
"Lizzie might be oblivious, but don't underestimate your other best girl friend in the observer sector," Miranda continued with a smile. The smugness of the smile changed into a supportive grin, "Gordo, you'll be fine. I think she likes you too, if it makes you feel any better."  
  
At that moment, he saw Lizzie walk down the hallway toward them, and he said, "That would make me feel more than better if it were true."  
  
As Lizzie walked toward her two best friends, she was wondering what they were talking about. She had an odd feeling that it was about tonight's dance. She had been in such a hurry this morning that she hadn't realized that tonight was the night of the dance until her mother made some remark about her probably being excited.  
  
Which only made her all the more nervous.  
  
Which was exactly the feeling that she still felt as she was walking toward her friends...and toward one friend in particular.  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- Don't talk about the dance! Don't talk about the dance!  
  
"Hey guys," said Lizzie.  
  
"Hey," her friends chorused.  
  
"So...what's up?" she said.  
  
"Nothing much," said Miranda.  
  
"Nothing much at all," echoed Gordo.  
  
Ethan walked by and said, "Yo, dudes. You excited about the dance tonight? I'm gonna be jammin' with a new suit."  
  
Lizzie gave him a weak smile, "That's great, Ethan."  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- Why did you have to say that, Ethan?  
  
Ethan gave Gordo a sly look, "I hear you and Lizz-ie are rocking the dance floor tonight. Way to go, Gor-don!"  
  
At the flabbergasted look on Gordo's face, Miranda said, "Ethan, hey, why don't you walk me to class?" Before he could say anything else, she continued, "So, who are you taking to the dance?"  
  
"Oh, Kate asked me a few days ago..."  
  
Miranda managed to segue Ethan into another topic and lead him elsewhere much to the appreciation of her friends.  
  
"So..." said Lizzie.  
  
"So..." said Gordo. After a few moments, he continued, "Do you want me to walk you to class?"  
  
She smiled and said, "I'd like that." 


	6. Chapter Six: Somewhere To Stay

Disclaimer: Lizzie McGuire is Disney-owned. It is not mine. And once again, Celine Dion's "Have You Ever Been In Love" is still not mine.  
  
Author's Note: *spoiler alert* Allusions to episode "Clueless" if you haven't seen it, and if you haven't seen it. See it! This is also the last chapter!  
  
Open Your Eyes - Chapter Six: Somewhere to Stay  
  
By: Taygeta  
  
Lizzie looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the white dress that her mother and Miranda had helped her pick out earlier that week at the mall. It was a simple dress that reminded her of a dress she had grown out of. She had worn a white dress in the last year of junior high at the Clue party where she had been Ethan's bride. She had discovered a lot at that party, but nothing had come from her discoveries...just the same routines. She had thought Gordo might have moved on since then. He had had a few girlfriends here and there, and she had had her own romances. Lately though she was hoping that he hadn't moved on.  
  
"Lizzie, are you ready?" asked Mrs. McGuire knocking lightly on the slightly open door.  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- As ready as I'll ever be!  
  
Her daughter turned around and smiled, "I guess. How do I look?"  
  
"Beautiful," she said, and then added slyly, "I think Gordo would concur."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Mom..."  
  
Before Mrs. McGuire could reply, Mr. McGuire called up from downstairs, "Lizzie, honey, Gordo's here."  
  
She bit her lower lip, "Do I look okay, Mom?"  
  
Mrs. McGuire laughed and gave her daughter a hug, "You look wonderful, dear."  
  
They both walked downstairs to see Gordo wearing an open-collared white shirt with a dark blue sports coat. His hair was in a slightly more kempt mop-form and Lizzie couldn't help observe that he was looking quite the handsome devil.  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- Gordo's looking quite swanky.  
  
"Well you're looking very nice tonight, Gordo," Mrs. McGuire commented.  
  
"Thank you," he replied with a smile.  
  
Lizzie stood beside Gordo and they looked at the McGuires for a while. It wasn't as if Gordo and Lizzie hadn't ever gone out together before, but this was different. This was Lizzie and Gordo going out together...on a date.  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- Can you feel the parental weirdness?  
  
"Um...Gordo," began Mr. McGuire.  
  
"Yes, Mr. McGuire?"  
  
"Uh...please have Lizzie home before eleven-thirty," he said.  
  
"Of course, Mr. McGuire," said Gordo. After awhile, he glanced at Lizzie and said, "Um...shall we go?"  
  
She nodded, "Yea...we don't want to be late."  
  
The two walked out to the car that Gordo's parents had bought him for his sixteenth birthday, a silver Toyota Camry that just screamed practicality. Gordo opened Lizzie's door for her and she was about to sit down when she realized there was something on her seat.  
  
Gordo sat in the driver's seat and was about to start the car with an amused grin, but Lizzie stopped him, "What's this for?"  
  
She held up a single red rose bouquet with baby's breath surrounding it.  
  
-Cartoon Lizzie- A rose! *swoon*  
  
"Just something I picked up along the way," he said as he glanced at her and turned the ignition on.  
  
"You didn't have to buy me a rose, Gordo," said Lizzie with a smile.  
  
"I know, but I wanted to," was his simple reply.  
  
The drive to the high school took a short ten minutes. They had driven in relative silence, unsure of what to say...unsure of what to do.  
  
"Should I take this in with me?" she asked holding up the bouquet slightly.  
  
"It might get lost," said Gordo.  
  
"True," she said, as she put it in the backseat before she got out of the car.  
  
As they both walked toward the gym where the dance was going to be held, Gordo finally said, "This is weird."  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Yeah...it is."  
  
"But I'm glad to be here," he assessed, and then added, "With you."  
  
She glanced at him, took hold of his right hand with her left, and said, "And I'm glad I'm here with you too."  
  
Gordo glanced at their hands and just smiled.  
  
The silence now comfortable, they walked into the gym and met up with Miranda and her date, Freddie Chandler. Freddie was one of the school's basketball stars. He was fairly tall with blonde hair and grey eyes. He was one of the more quiet people at school, but rather popular because of his seemingly brooding qualities.  
  
"Hey, you two," said Miranda with a grin as she noted their holding hands.  
  
"Hey," they both said.  
  
The music started to blare and the couples went to the dance floor. After a few numbers, Gordo and Lizzie went to the food table to get a few drinks.  
  
"Gor-don, Liz-zie!" greeted Ethan with Kate in tow.  
  
"If it isn't the Princess of Dirkdom and her Knight in cheap polyester," said Kate with a smirk.  
  
"That's not a nice way to greet pals, Kate," said her date.  
  
"Oh, I'm just joking Ethan," she said with a fake smile. "They know that."  
  
"Riiight," was Gordo's reply.  
  
A slow song began to play.  
  
*** Have you ever been in love / You could touch the moonlight/When your heart is shooting stars / You're holding heaven in your arms /Have you ever been in love? ***  
  
Gordo and Lizzie both looked at each other with odd expressions as Ethan and Kate went to the dance floor.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Gordo asked her. Lizzie looked at him blankly, still thrown off by the song.  
  
Without waiting for her reply, he took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. They held each other closely as they danced. Neither dared to look into the other's eyes. It was the first slow dance of the night, but for two dreamers, it was a reality that was opening eyes in ways their dreams already had foretold.  
  
**** Have you ever been / Some place that you ain't leavin' / Somewhere you gonna stay /When you finally found the meanin' /Have you ever felt this way.. ****  
  
When the song faded to a close and changed to a faster song, Gordo and Lizzie finally looked at each other. They held hands as they walked off the dance floor.  
  
"Can we go somewhere and talk?" she asked him quietly.  
  
He nodded and they walked outside of the gym and outside the school in relative silence. They sat on the school front steps.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked. It was a question directed not only to him, but also to herself.  
  
He glanced at her, "I don't know. Well, I'm not exactly all ignorant, I do know what I feel about you and that I've felt this way for a long time."  
  
"And what is that exactly?" she asked.  
  
He leaned his head toward hers and kissed her. Lizzie closed her eyes and thought back to the dream she had woken from this morning. He pulled away from her and she opened her eyes.  
  
She smiled and said, "I see." Lizzie continued with, "It was worth it."  
  
Gordo gave her a quizzical look and then said allusively, "The wait?"  
  
Lizzie shook her head, "This."  
  
And with that she kissed him.  
  
Author's Note II: That's the end of my first Lizzie McGuire fanfic, folks! Thanks for all the great reviews! Please R/R...it would be appreciated greatly :) 


End file.
